


[Podfic] Different but the Same

by Night (Night_Inscriber)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Inscriber/pseuds/Night
Summary: Hank has always been Connor's focal point, hasn't he, the looking glass Connor has used to understand his own experiences and doubts and convictions. It's not to say that they're always in agreement, but Hank, at least, is solid ground, and Connor is adrift with his programming torn down.Newly deviated, Connor goes to see Hank after the Jericho raid. There are some things he needs to say.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	[Podfic] Different but the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThereBeWhalesHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThereBeWhalesHere/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Different but the Same](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632026) by [Jolli_Bean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jolli_Bean/pseuds/Jolli_Bean). 



> Recorded for ThereBeWhalesHere's birthday!
> 
> Thank you to Jolli_Bean for letting me record it! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Cover Art provided by Night_inscriber

| 

## Downloads

  * [Mp3](https://app.box.com/s/5hanpfsdyhki1sv7kdprj1zgfl6771ac) | **Size:** 10.9 MB | **Duration:** 00:25:10

  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I hope anyone listening knows that there is always someone/ someplace for you and even if you have to face hard times you can find your way to a safe place.  
> Be true to yourselves, listeners <3


End file.
